bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fontaine's Home for the Poor (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Fontaine's Home for the Poor is a retooled multiplayer environment in BioShock 2 Multiplayer inspired by the original location of BioShock, Fontaine's Home for the Poor in Apollo Square. It is a three story building with a large central atrium which can be seen as a mix between the Hestia Chambers and Artemis Suites because of the presence of Suchong's Free Clinic. It is composed of five areas. History Fontaine's Home for the Poor was a housing project provided by Frank Fontaine for not-so fortunate citizens of Rapture. The poorhouse's main purpose was to turn the residents against Andrew Ryan and his way of thinking. This gave Frank Fontaine a group of followers who when spliced would be a sizable army. Later, Atlas would continue and carry out these plans. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Rapture Metro Entrance The Rapture Metro entrance is located near the home's courtyard, but the station itself is closed off with a Vita-Chamber located just beyond the fence. The entrance consists of a room with a view blocking dividing wall in its middle. There is a Turret surrounded by a puddle of gasoline located to one side closest to the courtyard. Courtyard The Courtyard is a large open area leading to every location in the map, and gives a great view of the whole poorhouse. This is the area that is most dangerous, because of the potential fire from all sides. On the right of the Metro Entrance, you will find the Free Clinic, and to its left a stairway to the second floor. A fire has started next to that stairway. Coming from the Metro, you will find another stairway on the right and a ramp of debris almost straight ahead going to the Second Floor. Many locked and barricaded doors can be found on almost every wall in the Courtyard. A closed roll down booth is on the right near the Metro. Free Clinic Located in the west area of the Courtyard, the Free Clinic was a small lower-class hospital where inhabitants of the Home went for health checkups and medical assistance. The clinic consists of two rooms connected by a small corridor. The first room is a fairly large room with a waiting area and the clinic area which are separated by a small wall to provide privacy for patients in the clinic. The second room is the doctor's office which consists of a desk, bookcase, patient's chair, and a vending machine. The clinic has two access points, a doorway in the waiting area that goes to the Courtyard and a doorway in the small corridor that also leads to the Courtyard. Second Floor The Second Floor contains an Apartment, its bathroom, and several hallways and stairways. In the front left of the Metro Entrance, the balcony has collapsed onto the Courtyard, making a great pathway from and to the second floor. To the right from the fallen balcony, you will find a hallway with a vending machine and two stairways. One stairway leads to the Third Floor, and the other to the Courtyard. After leaving the Apartment, one will find another hallway with two other stairways. They lead to the Third Floor and Courtyard, where a vending machine is placed in between, just like on the other side. Apartments An Apartment is located on the second floor, and contains a living area and a public bathroom. This is the only accessible apartment in the scenario. The Apartment has several bunk beds and a small living room in a run down condition, and is accessible through two doors from the second floor's west side or the bathroom. There is also a destructible wall near the bathrooms inner entrance that leads to a small pipe room and then to the east side of the second floor. The bathroom is accessible through the apartment or from a small blasted out wall from the second floor. There is a vending machine next to the bathroom stalls and a Little Sister Vent. Third Floor The Third floor is the top floor of the complex and has a great view over the whole area. It also has several blocked doors to inaccessible apartments. This floor is reachable via the two stairways from the second floor. The floor is shaped in an "8" like structure and has a Turret guarding the Second Floor, Courtyard and the Free Clinic. There are two bridges (one handmade) that lead to two Little Sister Vents, and an oil leak where the bridges meet. General tips s in the poorhouse.'']] Big Daddy Suit Locations *On the central balcony on the third floor. *On the ground floor under a walkway. *Near the bathrooms on the second floor. Turrets *A Machine Gun Turret by the Metro entrance on the ground floor. *An RPG Turret on the third floor. Vending Machines *1 in the office of the Free Clinic. *1 by the southern stairway on the second floor. *1 in the bathroom on the second floor. *1 by the northern stairway on the second floor. Little Sister Vent *1 in the bathrooms on the second floor. *1 on the third floor near an RPG Turret. *1 on the third floor near the bridge. Control Points There are 3 control points for Turf War in this map. *1 in the lower central part of the Courtyard. *1 in the Apartments on the second floor. *1 on the central balcony on the third floor. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *The Gene Tonic: Leg Up is very useful in this map, as the player can use it to get to higher grounds without using the stairs. *A destructible wall on the Second Floor leads from the hallway (the one with the fallen balcony) to a small pipe room and then to the Apartment. **One can use Leg Up to jump on the pipes, giving a great hiding place. *Another destructible wall leads to the office in the Free Clinic. *An Air Vent is found on the Second Floor, over the Metro Entrance, that leads to the Metro Entrance. The player can jump out and hack the Turret under the vent's exit. ru:Дом для бедняков (Карта) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Walkthroughs